fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Isis Harlene
Isis is the name of a powerful former wizard saint who now tutors magic to kids. According to Isis, the reason why she stopped being a wizard saint was simply because it was too much of a drag. When she was a mage she feared and respected far and wide because of her mastery over Supernatural Magic. This same magic is what gave her the alias: Supernatural Goddess. Isis's vast knowledge of magic and her mastery of Supernatural Magic can be slightly contributed to her being the descendant of two of the sages who created Supernatural Magic. However, she didn't reach her skill level by relying on her talents alone. Both her mother and father's side of the family forced her to undergo rigorous training as a child. The skill and power she received through her training combined with the experience she obtained when she ran away from home is what made her into the famous and respected mage she currently is. Appearance Chloe undoubtedly takes after her mother in terms of appearance. Isis looks a lot younger than she is because her endurance and stamina is so high that her body ages at a slower rate. Instead of looking 45 years old, she instead looks to be around 22 years old. Albeit, a tall 22 year old individual. Like her daughter, Isis has a small yet slightly athletic build. It is very easy to see the affects her years as a wizard saint has had on her body because of the wisdom her body seems to radiate. Her body posture and facial expressions usually exhibit a relaxed and content attitude and rarely do they make Isis seem stress. Isis can remain calm even in extremely stressful situations. However, bothering her a lot when she is trying to relax can quickly change her attitude to displeasure. Cadejo always says that bothering Isis when she is being lazy is like waking a waking a hibernating bear. Personality Relationships Echidna X Cadejo Fenrir Chloe Fenrir Morgana Ambrosius History Isis was born in Earth Land sometime in late May. Both her mother and father were a descendant of one of the sages that created Supernatural Magic, leading the two clans she was in to having high expectations for Isis. These expectations were met when Isis showed a very high aptitude for magic when she was only four, much high than the other kids in the two clans. When she turned five her aptitude for magic was so high that the ethernano around her would bend to every subconscious thought she had. In order to protect themselves and Isis her parents were ordered to teach Isis Origin Magic so that she could control her abilities. Isis's training was very strict and rigorous since she was taught Origin Magic the hard way. Sometimes she would train for two to three days straight without any sleep or free time and with very little to drink and eat. When she did have time to herself the kids her shun her out of jealously, which meant that she was often by herself and had to learn how to entertain herself quickly. When a kid did approach her they were shunned as well. Not wanting that to happen Isis decided to not let anyone close to her unless they were willing to endure the loneliness that came with it. Unfortunately, there were only two kids that ultimately befriended her. The combination of these two situations made Isis very lazy because her strict upbringing. This would often aggravate her elderly since she would often try to hide from her training or talk herself out of it. To the joy of her family, Isis's Origin Magic transformed into Supernatural Magic on her tenth birthday. Their joy was short-lived because Isis took her mother's Paranormal Blade and ran away from her home the very next day to search for a place where she can be free instead of being weighed down by expectations. She traveled far and wide in search of the best place to settle down. From the harsh cold of Iceberg to the unforgiving environment and harsh heat of Desierto, and many other extremes. During her travels she discovered the many ways people think of and view life and magic, causing her intelligence and wisdom to grow even further as well as allow her to aquire a large number of skills. She learned so much about magic during her time as a traveler that she eventually learned about the true secret behind The One Magic when she was only fifteen years old. This knowledge caused her to become vastly more powerful as a mage. It wasn't until she turned twenty three when the Magic Council noticed and acknowledged her power by knighting her as a Wizard Saint. Synopsis Equipment *'Paranormal Blade:' The Paranormal Blade is a type of sword created by one of her sage descendants. It combines the concepts of Supernatural Magic and Adaption in order to make it a very powerful sword. Like Isis, the sword subconsciously draws in various properties from the surrounding area. The blade uses its unique composition to transcend and merge said properties to create supernatural particles. When the blade comes into contact with a substance that wasn't created naturally the particles will absorb the substance. The particles transforms the substance into its opposite and infuses it with the blade to give the blade properties of the substance's opposite. The blade can be turned back to normal by unleashing the substance's opposite as a large blast. The sword's ability gives opponents who rely on stuff like magic, curse, arcanism, kinesis, etc. a very hard time. The easiest way to fight Isis when she is using this sword is to not use abilities like those and instead rely on one's physical and mental abilities. Interestingly, the weaker the substance is the harder it is for the blade to develop its opposite. As a result, Isis only uses this sword against mages who use Lost Magic or Curses since the blade's ability will usually fail when used against a mage who uses a normal magic like Fire Magic. *'Bō:' Isis uses the same type of bō as her daughter. Isis wields a five foot five inch bō that is made mostly of white oak wood except for the two ends which are made out of steel. Her bō is cloaked in an invisible aura of magic power. The aura can absorb and sometimes even redirect kinetic energy, allowing Isis to use it to block strikes that have a lot of force behind them. Aside from kinetic energy, the aura is also able to reflect some magic-based attacks. To make it easier to carry, this bō can shrink to the size of a pencil. Magic and Abilities Supernatural Magic This magic gives Isis the ability to subconsciously draw in various properties of the surrounding area into her body. These properties react to her unique physiology by transcending itself before being merged together to create supernatural particles. When the magic is not being used, the particles are stored in her body, resulting in a dramatic increase in the practitioner's durability, stamina, and endurance. To use this magic, Isis must release her magic power from any part of her body. On the way out of the body, Isis merges particles with her magic power in order to transform it into supernatural energy while her durability decreases slightly. Isis has the ability to release her magic power without having it be affected the supernatural particles because of her mastery over this magic. This energy is able to be released in several forms aside from just energy. It can take on the form of a solid, liquid, or a gas. Because of its nature, supernatural energy doesn't have much offensive power nor is it particularly good for defense. Its true capabilities are shown when it comes into contact with a supernatural effect. With the help of supernatural energy, Isis is able to have absolute control, alteration, and manipulation of any supernatural phenomena. This allows her to perform a large variety of feats. For example: taking control of an opponent's spell to use for her own benefit, negation, transmutation, enhancement, creating abilities within allies, giving things supernatural properties, etc. This magic even gives Isis the ability to control an alter non-magic-based supernatural phenomena like pyrokinesis or Curses. Although this can very draining so it is usually not a good idea. Supernatural energy can also be used to create magic phenomenon. This is done using supernatural energy to create an anomaly in the ethernano around the user. Supernatural Magic can create a lot of different magic phenomenons, which makes it easy to incorporate this ability into a fight. While useful, this magic does have a lot of weaknesses. The first one being that Isis cannot affect an opponent's physical prowess unless they have enhanced their physical traits with an ability. This makes her very vulnerable if the opponent doesn't use their abilities and sticks to ordinary combat since there will be nothing for the practitioner to control. This is especially true since, while it increases a user's durability, endurance, and stamina, it prevents other physical traits from reaching supernatural levels without the use of this magic. Lastly, the supernatural properties prevent her from learning other forms of magic. *'Enhancement:' Enhancement is a basic spell that allows Isis to infuse supernatural energy with a body part. Once infused, Isis uses the supernatural energy to augment a physical ability of her choice. When she uses this spell she is restricted to augmenting one or two physical abilities at a time. *'Archaic Magus Mode:' *'Transmutation:' Transmutation is a spell that allows Isis to use supernatural energy to change the properties of substances produced by things like Magic or Curses. To do so she simply flows supernatural energy particles into the desired substance to bring the substance under her control. Once under her control she is free to alter and manipulate it in anyway she wishes. An example of this is turning led into gold or water into fire before manipulating it. *'Mirror Force:' Mirror Force is a spell that can be activated once supernatural energy has been flown into a spell of any kind like a Magic, Curse, etc. Upon contact, the supernatural energy will change the spell's function. This allows Isis to transform offensive spells into a defensive spell and defensive spells into an offensive spell. *'Paranormal Beam:' Isis extends her arm forward and gathers a sphere of magic power in front of her palm. She is able to drastically augment the potency and destructive power of the magic power by flowing supernatural energy into it, which changes the color of her magic power to orange and yellow. The magic power is quickly compressed and decompressed to allow Isis to fire her magic power as a large beam. Like Cosmic Beam, the beam has a lot of destructive power. She is able to use the supernatural energy within her magic power to give it a lot of different abilities like negation or absorption. This only makes the spell harder to deal with since Isis can change its attributes at any given moment. It is capable of completely obliterating the surrounding terrain, leaving only a large crater in its wake. All it takes to augment the power of this spell is to use more magic power. *'Magic Phenomenon: Ethernano's Revenge:' Isis releases supernatural energy as very small particles and flows it into the ethernano around her. She uses the supernatural energy to make the ethernano unstable and accelerating the flow of the ethernano. These two things triggers a spontaneous black explosion that can vary drastically in size and power. Isis was once able to create an explosion powerful enough and large enough to obliterate a large city. Human Physiology *'Supernatural Durability:' *'Supernatural Endurance:' *'Supernatural Stamina:' *'Nearly Unrivaled Magic Prowess:' Isis received her title as a wizard saint because of her nearly unrivaled understanding of magic and how easily she can use said knowledge. It is said that her knowledge about magic is so vast that she knows the secret behind The One Magic. In a fight she uses this magic to quickly learn what magic her opponent by paying close attention to how her foe's magic power feels. Once she learns this, she uses her knowledge to find the magic's weakness, allowing her to easily exploit it with her Supernatural Magic. *'Supernatural Manipulation:' **'Supernatural Detection:' Magic Power Isis's reserves of magic power have not shrunk since she was a wizard saint. Isis has a lot of magic power at her disposal. She is able to use spells capable of destroying large cities without breaking a sweat. All of which is under her absolute control, which gives her the ability to perform spells on both a large and small scale nearly instantly. When she releases a Magical Aura it can be so massive, dense, and frightening that it can bring a lot of mages to their knees out of fear. The sheer concentration of her Magical Aura can distort the environment around her on a large scale. Lastly, like most powerful Magical Auras, her Magical Aura is able to repel magical and physical assaults alike. Isis's magic power is especially potent. The potency of Isis's magic power makes the spells she uses a lot more powerful than they normally would. It is said that her magic power is so powerful that she effortlessly released a shockwave of magic power strong enough to destroy a forest by just snapping her fingers. When she was a Wizard Saint her power was feared by her peers so much that they made her wear a special clothing that helped keep her magic power in check because they couldn't believe that she could keep it under control. On the subject of control, Isis has godlike control over her magic power, despite the paranoia of her peers. She is able to make the most out of every use of magic power, allowing her to perform powerful spells with wasting a lot of magic power. *Magic Skill: Burning Heart Quotes *"What a drag." - Isis's catchphrase. *"It's not that I am underestimating you. I just don't care." - Isis's laziness during a fight. *"I find life is a lot easier when I don't have to worry about the expectations of others." - Isis's reasoning behind why she stopped being a Wizard Saint. Trivia *Isis's personality was inspired by Shikamaru Nara. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Human Category:Female Category:Former Wizard Saint Category:Lost Magic User Category:Supernatural Magic User